Fatal Attraction (re-write)
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Re-Write. Adachi Sakura, aka Sailor Night, accidentally walks in on a murder in progress. The perpetrator, a Yakuza boss, is no ordinary human. He has abilities that no human could ever imagine. Sailor Night is at his mercy when he catches her. Just what are his motives?
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck?"

Adachi Sakura, aka Sailor Night, had just finished rounding up some robbers in the grocery store she frequented when she stumbled into a murder in progress. She had been intending to power down into her civilian state when she heard the gun shot go off. Gasping, she turned towards the source of the noise, positioning her scythe in front of her in defense and saw a dark-haired man dressed in a dark trench coat. The murderer chuckled before turning around to face his unwanted visitor, swinging his weapon up. His gray eyes darkened in recognition.

"Sailor Night, eh?"

 _Of all of my rotten luck..._ The young woman thought darkly.

She was prepared to attack him when a great pressure forced her to her knees. It was as if gravity had increased. The pressure was so great! Sailor Night forced her head up and saw that the man before her was unaffected. Was he the source of the pressure? Was he even human? Something in her was undeniably attracted to this presence. Perhaps whatever darkness from her days in the Negaverse lingered was causing it. Her dark energy was responding to him in ways she never thought possible.

"It's definitely a pleasure to meet you." The man's husky voice said. "It's very unfortunate that you stumbled in at the wrong time."

"What the hell are you?" Sailor Night ground out.

The man stopped and stared at something unseen, as if contemplating his answer. He shrugged.

"I could be your executioner." He replied. "I could be anybody. I could be...your master."

The young woman blanched in disgust, though her energy reacted pleasurably. She struggled to stand up and fight but the heavy pressure that the man exuded became even heavier, forcing her back down to the ground. She felt the insignia for 'night' burn upon her forehead, prepared to give out a distress signal to her fellow companions, before the pressure suddenly let up. The man before her was no ordinary man at all. He possessed a power that no ordinary human had.

The dark-haired figure got down to his knees and took her face into his hands. Gray eyes bore into hers with a strange and compelling force that she hadn't felt before. She wasn't sure if he was trying to put her under or if she was simply feeling the effects of that heavy gravity he had imposed on her earlier. She couldn't say. Perhaps this was the feeling she had forced upon her victims as a Negaverse soldier? Whatever it was, she fought with whatever strength that she could pull from within. She wasn't about to allow him to kill her.

"You're strong." He finally said. "A worthy opponent."

"Wha...?"

The man silenced Sailor Night with a kiss...and that, along with the coldness of a gun barrel running down her face, was the last thing she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fucking hell!"

Sakura wasn't sure how long she was out but it was late when she returned home and she had felt exceptionally drained. She wasn't sure how she even made it home but she did. Furthermore, the young woman had woken up as a civilian. What the hell happened? She immediately sank into her bed but sleep would not come, despite how tired she felt. She sighed. She was thankful that she didn't power down into her civilian state right away; otherwise, that man would have had something to blackmail her with. Although, the chances of the murderer seeing her powering down while she was unconscious was pretty good, too.

 _Son of a bitch._

She stumbled from a robbery and into a murder in progress...and survived. However, she couldn't say the same about the poor soul that had been shot in the head. It was a wonder that no one came through that alley. Just how long had she been out? Sakura had made an anonymous call to the police about a body in the alley before she left, trying to hurry away from the murder scene. It just wouldn't do if a Sailor Scout was found at the scene of a crime.

 _Especially a murder scene._

Sakura had enough experience with murder for one lifetime and she meant that quite literally. In her first lifetime, she had been created by the Negaverse solely to destroy the Sailor Scouts. Under Beryl's command, she had slaughtered every last Sailor Scout and stole the crystal. However, the crystal had sensed her guilt and her change of heart and purified her, creating a new Sailor Scout and the fate of the world had been reversed. Apparently, that act of good-will had earned her the right to live a normal life as a human in another timeline.

 _"The gods had willed it."_ The late Queen Serenity had said to her.

Since then, Sakura had been trying to live her new life as normally as possible, though something from her days from the Negaverse had stayed with her...specifically dark energy. Dark energy had made up her whole being, body and all. The crystal had given her a human soul and rid of most of the dark energy from her. The remaining dark energy remained with her as her aura and speaking of dark energy...

"That man..."

The man she had met in the alley was just surrounded with dark energy and her energy had been reacting to it. Perhaps it was the same as hers. Like energy, as Sailor Mercury once explained, will try to find like energy. Maybe that was why her energy acted excited. There was more energy nearby and it was trying to join it. Or maybe he was trying to absorb it? That seemed plausible though she had never met a human with that much dark energy in her life until now. He clearly wasn't a youma but he was clearly someone to watch out for. He had tried to put her under some kind of spell before releasing. Compulsion? Not likely but she couldn't be sure. Then he called her a worthy opponent before laying a sizzling kiss upon her lips.

"Mmm..."

Sleep finally claimed the young woman with her last thought being that she didn't know the man's name.


End file.
